Jin Himuro
Jin Himuro is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime as well as in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Beyond the Future. Information on Himuro's role in the anime series can be found here. Appearance Himuro has a very rough appearance, including criminal markers on his face from his days in Satellite and a sea green hair gelled into sharp-looking spikes. He is generally seen wearing his Riding Suit with a black spider emblem on the chest, which acts as his personal symbol. Personality As a former criminal, Himuro is a tough character and is capable of defending himself when push comes to shove. Despite his tough deamenor, after losing to Yusei Fudo he has become a kind person who is willing to put himself out there for his friends. He is also prideful and courageous. History Himuro was once very prominent in the Dueling world, working his way up to facing Jack Atlas himself in a Riding Duel. However, Jack easily defeated him, and from then on Himuro was little more than a joke in the Dueling world. Distraught, he fell in with criminals, drunks, and underground Duelists, and was quickly arrested. He meets Yusei Fudo after Yusei is transported to the Facility. Himuro challenges Yusei, who is unable to Duel, since he doesn't have a Deck. Yanagi Duels in place of Yusei, but is quickly defeated. Himuro speaks ill of Tenzen Yanagi's cards and stomps on them, causing Yusei Fudo to challenge him to a Duel, where Yusei uses Yanagi's Deck. Yusei defeats him with some difficulty and afterwards Himuro becomes friends with Yusei. Yusei intends to escape the Facility with Tanner and Yanagi. Tanner gets beaten up and harassed by Takasu for being friends with Yusei. Takasu searched Himuro's cell for an alleged 'hidden weapon', using a palmed switchblade to 'find' it in Himuro's vest. After Yusei won the Duel with Takasu, Himuro gave Yusei his "Giant Ushi Oni" as partly as a parting gift and partly as a lead to Saiga, a friend of Himuro who could help Yusei. He and Yanagi are released from prison due to their companionship with Yusei. They go to meet with Yusei and Saiga, which then leads to him attending the Fortune Cup. After seeing the Signers off to their war against the Dark Signers , Himuro fades away as he does his own thing until he is seen rooting for Yusei during the Ark Cradle incident. Present After Team 5D's parted ways, Himuro eventually made his way back into the Professional Riding Duel World, where he became a regular rival competing against Jack Atlas for the title of World King. During his latest Riding Duel with Jack in France, Himuro comments on how much Jack has changed, to which he claims that he is the same as he has ever been. Beyond the Future Deck Himuro plays a Beatdown Deck, focusing on the otherwise-mundane card "Ushi Oni". With "Cost Down", with which he can bring out "Ushi Oni" in one turn, and on the next he can Tribute it for his ace card, "Giant Ushi Oni". This Deck goes through Life Points quickly, making it the perfect counter to Yanagi's Deck, which inflicts damage to him. Since his time back in the Pro League, Himuro as also adapted a hybrid theme of Beast-Warriors and spider-themed cards. Riding Duel Deck